In aetérnum
by AiEnma21
Summary: "¿Cómo es que puede comer tanto, dormir tan poco y seguir funcionando?" Yagami Raito sospecha que hay una explicación para los extraños hábitos del detective y estará dispuesto a todo para averiguarlo... Pero L también está dispuesto a esconder su secreto, que es mucho más profundo que su propio nombre.
1. Chapter 1

_Tokio, 2003._

La ira estaba por apoderarse de uno de los adolescentes más inteligentes del mundo. Apenas habían pasado 57 horas y 24 minutos bajo condiciones extremas, pero en teoría soportables para cualquier persona con un intelecto y capacidad para racionalizarlo todo.

En teoría.

Al principio, había tenido que acostumbrarse al peso y el tintineo constante de la cadena. Era evidente que, pese a su ligereza, la cadena estaba perfectamente armada y no habría un eslabón débil que permitiera un escape. Él ni siquiera habría considerado huir como un delincuente, pues habría desencadenado más sospechas. Resignado, asumió que ese ruidito incesante con cada movimiento de su muñeca lo acompañaría hasta que el caso estuviera cerrado. En pocas horas, había pasado a ser parte inadvertida del ambiente.

No, su ira no provenía de ninguna de las dificultades técnicas en cuanto a sus nuevas condiciones. El estudiante brillante, dueño de cualquier escenario social, estaba a punto de estallar debido a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la cadena que le recordaba su condición de sospechoso en uno de los casos más insólitos de la historia criminal. Ese escuálido individuo de nacionalidad incierta que observaba todo con unos ojos que parecían haberlo visto todo y que, por lo visto, nada podría llegar a sorprenderle. El sujeto que resultaría ser el mejor detective del mundo, oculto bajo la sombra del anonimato: nadie creería que en alguien con apariencia tan frágil se escondería uno de los intelectos más profundos que hayan existido en la faz de la Tierra.

Yagami Raito no se equivocaba al suponer que esa era la mayor ventaja de L, y asumir que el detective también lo consideraría así. Pese a su competitividad, Raito admiraba al detective del que apenas conocía su rostro y un seudónimo.

No obstante…

Eran las 2:55 de la mañana. Siguiendo el patrón establecido en los dos primeros días de convivencia forzada, Raito sintió un tirón de la cadena. Ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de dormir esta vez: sabía lo que ocurriría en intervalos de una hora con diez minutos hasta el amanecer.

— Debo ir a la cocina, Yagami-kun.

Las primeras veces, Yagami Raito no había puesto objeción con el propósito de evitar mayores sospechas sobre él. Sabía que L no jugaría limpio y utilizaría hasta el más insignificante de sus exabruptos para justificar la tendencia natural a la violencia que caracterizaría a Kira. Pero su actitud había cambiado luego de las interrupciones que le habían costado dos noches sin dormir plenamente.

— Ryuuzaki, son las… — fingió dar un vistazo al reloj, como si no hubiera estado al pendiente de cada segundo — ¡tres de la mañana! ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Claro, como si ambos no supieran la respuesta.

— Necesito comer algo.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Pues dile a Watari que ponga un frigobar junto a la cama! ¡Yo no voy a acompañarte más! ¡Me tienes harto!

Sentado sobre su cama individual, L volvió a tirar de la cadena con insistencia.

— Un frigobar junto a la cama alteraría la temperatura de la habitación, provocando que tuviera que ajustar el termostato. Puesto que Yagami-kun utiliza sólo una sábana para dormir, hay una probabilidad de más del 80% que sea incapaz de dormir por un aumento premeditado de la temperatura en el cuarto y…

— ¡No puedo dormir si me estás levantando a cada hora! ¡Y todo por tus estúpidas golosinas!

L entrecerró los ojos y se levantó, molesto. Su ingesta de azúcar se estaba retrasando por dos minutos…

— Mis alimentos, dada su condición de seres inanimados, carecen de los medios para ser _estúpidos_ , Yagami-kun. Si resolvemos mis necesidades en cuanto antes, podrás volver a dormir pronto.

— ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que me despiertes otra vez? No. Trata de arrastrarme si quieres, pero no voy a acompañarte. — Raito se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro con desdén.

L volvió a tirar de la cadena, esta vez con fuerza. El brazo de Raito no se movió.

— Sabes que tu reticencia a cooperar demuestra una tendencia antisocial que sólo es compatible con Kira…

— Justo como tu egoísmo sin límites al inducir a alguien a una deprivación del sueño severa sólo para conseguir dulces todas las noches. Siguiendo tu propia lógica, también es probable que tú seas Kira, debido a tu falta de empatía con las necesidades básicas de los demás. Así que tus opciones son dos: o seguimos forcejeando hasta que te canses, o vas a conseguir tus dulces por cuenta propia y me dejas dormir en paz. Conoces perfectamente todo lo que hay en esta habitación y hay cámaras en todos lados, así que no hay forma en que haga nada peligroso. Lo sabes bien.

A L no le gustaba esa resistencia en lo más mínimo. Sabía que podía enfrascarse en nuevas discusiones con el adolescente, o llamar a Watari… No, eso sería contraproducente. Watari ya tenía suficientes tareas como para importunarlo con discusiones triviales. Lo había visto envejecer y sabía que ya no tenía la misma vitalidad de antes…

— Muy bien. Vuelvo en dos minutos. Sabes que cualquier anomalía apuntaría directamente a tu culpabilidad, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ya lo sé — fue la respuesta impregnada de cansancio — ¿Podrías darte prisa? Quiero apagar la luz — y con eso, Raito volvió a taparse con la sábana hasta cubrirse por completo.

L suspiró, fastidiado. Tomó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió su esposa. En un parpadeo, ésta había sido fijada a uno de los barrotes de la cama. Apagó la luz y tomó la laptop que tenía en el taburete, sin advertir que, a través del fino tejido de la sábana, Raito todavía podía ver las sombras tenues de su comportamiento.

Y Raito contempló, intrigado, que L había salido con un objeto adicional del que no podía explicarse mucho: un libro de bolsillo. Comprendía que el detective no quisiera dejar su computadora al alcance del sospechoso principal del caso, pero… ¿qué riesgo podría haber en un simple libro de bolsillo?

A menos, claro, que no fuera un simple libro. Podría ser un cuaderno de notas, un registro valioso sobre el caso, o… incluso si su contenido fuera mundano, una pista para conocer mejor la personalidad del detective. Para Raito, estaba claro que L necesitaba esconder ese libro de cualquier par de manos que no fueran las suyas, por una sencilla razón: lo estaba dejando al alcance aparente de cualquier persona.

"Lo mantiene consigo porque es importante, pero lo mantiene fuera de foco, desapercibido. Es su estrategia común, justo como cuando me reveló su identidad. Su mejor defensa es el ataque y sabe que si hace esfuerzos evidentes por esconder ese libro, despertará mi interés. Pero si así fuera, L sabría que llevárselo ahora, sin razón alguna, despertaría mis sospechas… Y entonces se expondría a que le preguntara sobre él…"

El cansancio se apoderó de Raito, quien cayó dormido mientras valoraba si L lo había hecho interesarse en ese libro de bolsillo conscientemente, como parte de un plan para ponerlo a prueba respecto al caso Kira o sobre la supuesta amistad que ambos se tenían.

-.-.-

En la cocina, L comía una tarta de fruta valiéndose de la pericia de dos de sus dedos para tomar la cucharilla. Por un momento había temido que fuera demasiado tarde para su ingesta programada. Necesitaba azúcar, ahora más que nunca. Este había sido su caso más largo hasta ahora y no quería ceder a la inclemencia del sueño. Le había bastado con que Matsuda lo viese dormir una vez…

Dormir no era necesario, sino una molestia. Ahora más que antes, porque no podía permitirse que los sueños lo transportaran al pasado. Debía estar alerta para aprender todo lo posible sobre el caso Kira, la primera novedad auténtica que había descubierto en el mundo desde hace mucho tiempo. Había pasado años preguntándose si llegaría a sorprenderse nuevamente, luego de haberlo visto prácticamente todo. Y justo cuando creyó que no podría soportar un día más de la constante repetición de la existencia, llegan a él las noticias de muertes inexplicables. Muertes que encajaban con un ideal de justicia muy similar al que él mismo había defendido en su inexperiencia.

Criminales.

Pecadores.

Y todo envuelto con la mención de _shinigamis_ y poderes sobrenaturales.

Como si esas novedades fueran poco, la identidad de su principal sospechoso había coronado el montón de sorpresas que volvían a darle cierto interés a vivir. Un estudiante modelo, buscando la perfección en cada faceta posible de su existencia.

Esa personalidad narcisista e infantil no era nueva para L en tantos años de experiencia acumulada. Ya la había conocido en incontables ocasiones, entre políticos, empresarios y criminales. No era un patrón inusual. No, su interés por el adolescente perfeccionista yacía en que jamás había encontrado a nadie con quien pudiera comunicarse al mismo nivel. En toda su existencia no había cruzado palabra con alguien que pudiera equipararse como su igual.

Esa situación bastaba para estudiar con mayor cuidado a su sospechoso. Pero los riesgos eran infranqueables…

Desorientado en su cacería contra el peor asesino de la historia, no le había quedado más remedio que volver a sacar su libro de bolsillo, aunque supiera que se deterioraría todavía más por las condiciones del ambiente. Sin abandonar su pastel, tomó el libro con la mano izquierda y comenzó a leer.

 _"Virtus divina non est alligata sacramentis"_ , comenzaba aquel compendio filosófico que él había cubierto con la portada de un libro de oración. Era un ejemplar desgastado y triste, que amenazaba con reducirse a polvo ante el menor roce de unos dedos menos experimentados que los suyos. Todavía recordaba con claridad el día en que había podido robar ese libro para salvarlo del fuego, y a veces se preguntaba si ése no había sido el error que lo condenara a una eternidad de constantes repeticiones.

Si así fuera el caso, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. El libro maltrecho, de los últimos que fueron fabricados gracias a la labor de los copistas, era su último vínculo con el pasado que nadie más que él podría recordar. Había sido el único objeto propiamente suyo antes del gran cambio que sacudiría su vida y, por eso, no estaba listo para abandonarlo a la seguridad de una caja fuerte. Estaría lejos de ojos indiscretos, pero también lejos de su corazón.

Después de todo, las probabilidades de que Yagami Raito dedujera su condición con base un falso libro de oración del siglo XVII, eran inferiores al 1 por ciento.

N/A: este mes me he dedicado principalmente a cuestiones laborales. Para fortuna de quienes siguen mis historias y traducciones, me han despedido (sí, otra vez... y no por mi culpa, para variar), por lo que es altamente probable que pueda actualizar pronto mis proyectos pendientes. Sin embargo, ha sido complicado entre los movimientos sísmicos y mi propio desdén por la vida. En fin.

 _In aetérnum_ surge a partir de mi necedad por agregarle cuestiones sobrenaturales a lo que ya es sobrenatural... así que no esperen algo muy sólido. Meras cuestiones de imaginación. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


	2. Chapter 2

Yagami Raito se hallaba frustrado. La convivencia con su guardián permanente se había vuelto más cordial luego de que L finalmente dispusiera una dotación de golosinas para consumo nocturno en su habitación. Los incómodos arreglos para el uso de sanitario y aseo personal habían quedado resueltos en los primeros días, dándole al adolescente la ilusión de una efímera privacidad: L permitía que el adolescente usara los servicios del sanitario permaneciendo al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta. En pocos días, se las habían arreglado para adaptarse a la nueva rutina.

En realidad, Raito estaba sumido en el tedio y la frustración debido a los nulos avances con el caso Kira… y a que no había podido comprobar nada respecto al libro que L había llevado consigo tras la discusión nocturna de aquella ocasión. Pese a haber aprovechado cada instante en observar al detective, no había mayor rastro del libro y Raito empezaba a considerar que probablemente se había equivocado al darle importancia a un objeto irrelevante. La posibilidad de haber cometido un error en sus deducciones no hacía sino acumular su desazón.

Sin embargo, su observación respecto a L no había sido una pérdida total. Descubrió que L era un individuo más extraño de lo que podía suponerse con un acercamiento superficial. El detective ingería alimentos aproximadamente cada hora y veintitrés minutos, siendo los pastelillos y postres de fresa sus favoritos. Podía mantener la misma posición indefinidamente, sin moverse un ápice… al menos hasta que fuera interrumpido por algún miembro del equipo de investigación, o tuviera que desplazarse con Raito. Sin importar los cambios de temperatura dentro del edificio, L jamás manifestaba tener frío o calor, aunque los demás detectives — Aizawa, especialmente —manifestaran claramente que el termostato del sitio era un desastre y un riesgo para la salud.

Hablando de salud…

Raito tenía presente que la deprivación del sueño era un método de tortura común en situaciones de guerra, e incluso se consideraba una víctima de las alteraciones en sus patrones de sueño por culpa del detective. Lo que escapaba a su comprensión es que L llevara aparentemente 86 horas (y contando) dejando de dormir por voluntad propia. A menos, claro, que L sólo durmiera por momentos y únicamente mientras su prisionero hubiera caído en un sueño profundo. Aun así, era imposible que una persona normal se mantuviera el pie por tanto tiempo sin repercusiones físicas y psicológicas severas.

 _"Lo más probable es que se trate de drogas. No lo he visto inyectarse, inhalar o tomar pastillas, por lo que éstas deben estar en la comida… y por eso es que debe comer a cada hora. Debe tratarse de algún estimulante en dosis constantes para que los efectos secundarios indeseados sean mínimos",_ pensó mientras su mirada divagaba alrededor de la sala de investigaciónMatsuda estaba repartiendo el café entre los demás miembros del equipo, con una sonrisa resignada que parecía aproximarse a la conformidad. En un escritorio, Aizawa y Mogi estaban revisando los periódicos del día, a fin de rastrear posibles víctimas de Kira. El jefe Yagami se hallaba enterrado en una pila de expedientes, buscando un patrón entre los últimos homicidios. En una de las pantallas, se veía la habitación de Amane Misa, quien hojeaba una revista con una clara expresión de fastidio.

Al otro lado de la cadena, L se hallaba absorto frente a la pantalla, con sus ágiles dedos golpeteando su teclado. Raito veía las pupilas dilatadas y ausentes, el frenético ajetreo de los dedos y la posición rígida e inamovible. A cada segundo se convencía cada vez más de que Watari sazonaba con drogas los postres del detective, porque no habría ser humano – por excéntrico que fuese – capaz de mantener un ritmo de vida semejante.

Tenía que comprobarlo, así fuera enfrente de su captor.

A las 15:37 horas, Watari llegó con un nuevo carrito de postres a la sala de investigación. El equipo no se inmutó: todos sabían que esa primera tanda de comida era para L, así que continuaron con sus labores. Para Raito, esta era su oportunidad.

El adolescente había aprendido – gracias a su minuciosa observación – los patrones de L en cuanto a la elección de sus postres. Sabía que debía apresurarse en cuanto el carrito se detuviera en el espacio entre ambos. Estiró su mano rápidamente y…

Los dos tomaron el platito con el pastel de crema batida cubierto de fresa al mismo tiempo.

— Yagami-kun, ese es mi pastel.

La mirada tajante de L no admitía réplicas, pero Raito no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su oportunidad, así que respondió con la más cordial de sus sonrisas.

— He visto que es tu favorito y sólo quería probar. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

El adolescente dio un ligero tirón que pasó desapercibido para el resto del equipo. L frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

— Si querías pastel sólo tenías que pedirlo, hay bastante en la cocina. Watari, — L suavizó su tono hacia el anciano — ¿puedes traer otra rebanada para Yagami-kun?

Watari asintió en silencio y se alejó con rapidez. Años de observar a L y su experiencia con el carácter del estudiante le indicaban que se aproximaba una disputa de la que no quería ser parte.

— Lo siento, Ryuuzaki, pero no puedo esperar más. Este pastel parece simplemente irresistible… y ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto. ¿Por qué no tomas tú la siguiente rebanada?

La tensión se estaba cargando sobre el platito pastelero, víctima de dos manos opuestas que lo reclamaban para sí. A ojos del equipo de investigación era evidente que L estaba dispuesto a patear a su adversario en cualquier momento con tal de quedarse con el postre.

 _"Raito-kun ha expresado su desinterés por los postres en más de una ocasión. No había querido comer de mis pasteles sino hasta hoy, y sólo del que sabe que comería primero. Si le interesa mantener su fachada para evitar sospechas, su decisión de generar una discusión por algo tan trivial como un pastel es irracional. A menos que… ",_ pensó el detective, hasta que recibió el chispazo de su intuición.

— No uso drogas para mantenerme despierto, Yagami-kun. Podemos revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras en la cocina, o podemos acompañar a Watari de ahora en adelante si así lo deseas. Tus probabilidades de ser Kira ahora son de 10 por ciento.

Raito estaba anonadado por la declaración de L, que había perforado el ambiente como un taladro. El equipo de investigación se hallaba pasmado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante un aumento en las probabilidades.

— ¿Ahora soy más sospechoso de ser Kira, y todo por querer de tu pastel? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

L presentó su suposición mientras pasaba su pulgar por el labio inferior.

— Tu supuesto interés por gustos triviales como mis postres encajaría con tu afirmación de que somos amigos. Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Kira está claro que estar encadenado a mí no le beneficia en lo más mínimo. Si Yagami Raito es Kira, en este momento no puede actuar, por lo que su principal objetivo debe ser descubrir mi nombre para matarme después. Ya que ha pasado varios días observándome y no ha tenido ningún indicio, Kira podría pensar en que lo más conveniente mientras tanto es obstaculizar la investigación. Pero como cualquier intromisión en el caso sería evidente, a Kira le convendría utilizar asuntos triviales… Por ejemplo, desencadenando una discusión sobre pasteles que nos lleve a perder tiempo. Es infantil e ineficaz, pero lo único que Kira podría hacer ahora para descarrilar el caso.

— ¿Y… de dónde surgió lo de las drogas, Ryuuzaki? — preguntó Matsuda con una voz temblorosa.

L suspiró. Sabía que Raito había comprendido en un instante que había sido descubierto, pero estaba claro que el resto del equipo permanecía sumido en la ignorancia. Qué fastidio.

— Yagami-kun ha estado fingiendo dormir con tal de comprobar mis patrones de sueño. Yo lo he visto personalmente, pero cualquier detective que se precie de presumir su profesión habría notado los bostezos recurrentes, el cambio en la coloración bajo los párpados y la disminución de capacidades cognitivas en un 3%, todos rasgos propios de la falta de descanso. — Matsuda escuchó la explicación, sin percatarse de la ofensa implícita en la declaración del detective — Debido a que Yagami-kun ha comprobado que duermo poco, probablemente sólo cuando él duerme, debió teorizar que consumo algún tipo de estimulante mezclado con mis alimentos, pero está equivocado.

Un gramo más de frustración se acumuló en Raito. Había creído que sus observaciones habían sido inadvertidas, pero constató que L no sólo lo había descubierto, sino utilizado esa información para ponerlo en evidencia y aumentar sus sospechas dentro del caso.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que…?

Una cucharada de pastel entró repentinamente en la boca de Raito, interrumpiéndolo.

— Así, Yagami-kun. ¿Satisfecho? — El detective recuperó su cucharilla y tomó el platito, ahora sin dificultades. Los dedos de Raito apenas habían sentido que se deslizaban del codiciado premio. — Espero que después de esto enfoques tus habilidades en lo que realmente importa. Volvamos al trabajo.

El chico se sentía completamente humillado. Detestaba ser tratado como un niño pequeño. ¡Era el mejor estudiante de todo el país, no un chiquillo insolente! Y L acababa de cerrar la discusión sin siquiera un argumento. Absorto en sus esfuerzos por controlar la ira que estaba por desbordarse, no advirtió que el equipo ya había vuelto a sus asuntos… y que L lo contemplaba con fijeza.

— ¿Verdad que es el mejor pastel del mundo?

— Sí, Ryuuzaki.

-.-.-.-

Por la noche, la sede de investigaciones se convertía en un recinto bastante sombrío. L había dispuesto que las luces se limitaran a las áreas utilizadas por los residentes, por lo que las áreas de servicio, pasillos y escaleras quedaban sumidos en completa obscuridad hasta que los detectives reiniciaban su jornada matutina. Para Raito, el método tenía la doble función de usar eficientemente los recursos del edificio, y además intimidar a Amane Misa para que no tuviera la menor intención de abandonar su piso.

L tenía contemplada la rutina que empezaba a formarse en las últimas horas del día. Los detectives se marchaban entre las 18 y las 21 horas, siendo Mogi y el jefe Yagami los últimos en marcharse. A las 21:30, Amane Misa comenzaría con alguna perorata para obtener una cita y él comprobaría que Raito manifestaría una repulsión encubierta ante la idea. Por lo tanto, y aprovechando el beneficio adicional de seguir trabajando en el caso, L se negaría a la proposición, compensándola con la posibilidad de cenar los tres e irse a dormir pronto. Para ese momento, Misa encargaría la cena a Watari y pediría que fuera llevada a su planta. A L le molestaba que Misa dispusiera de Watari como si fuera cualquier asistente, pero el anciano había permanecido conforme.

Esta noche, habiendo ocurrido la misma negociación con Misa, Raito y L se preparaban para abandonar la sala principal. Estaban por salir luego de apagar todas las computadoras, cuando sonó el teléfono. El detective tomó rápidamente el auricular con agilidad.

— ¿Ahora qué ocurre, Misa? — contestó con tedio, viendo que la boca de Raito se curvaba en un gesto de frustración.

— _¿Watari está contigo?_

— No. Le pediste que llevara la cena, por lo que debe estar afinando los detalles.

— _¡Le pedí la cena hace más de una hora! ¡No ha venido y no contesta al teléfono! Yo quería que todo estuviera perfecto cuando llegara Raito, pero … ahora no es posible, ¡y todo por su culpa!_

Misa siguió con una perorata sobre una cena perfecta arruinada por asistentes que no se tomaban en serio su trabajo. L se quedó atónito y no la escuchó más. Watari...

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ryuuzaki?

L colgó inmediatamente. Antes de que Raito pudiera comprender qué estaba sucediendo, se vio arrastrado por el detective, que corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos en un recorrido que jamás habían hecho. La mente de Raito empezó a evaluar los escuetos datos con los que contaba. Misa había pedido la cena y había llamado… preguntando por Watari, según indicaba la respuesta de L. Lo que Misa hubiera dicho a continuación había sido suficiente para generar en L una ansiedad que nunca había presenciado. Algo andaba mal.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de seguridad. Raito se percató de que era una puerta blindada y pesada, al estilo de los bancos. El cerrojo era electrónico. L se apresuró a teclear la secuencia correcta, procurando mantener una expresión neutral. No obstante, a Raito no se le escaparía el temblor sudoroso de sus manos.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, tras unos segundos que a ambos les parecieron eternos. Se trataba del centro de vigilancia del edificio: un área pequeña y apretujada, iluminada solamente por el brillo de las pantallas. En un rincón había una caja fuerte, pequeña. A pocos centímetros se encontraba una silla vacía. Y a unos cuantos pasos…

— Watari…

L se arrodilló frente al hombre inconsciente tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tirar al adolescente. Raito se impresionó al ver con qué velocidad L se disponía a evaluar los signos vitales del anciano. Lo había acomodado, verificado pulso y respiración. Con una exploración breve comprobó que no hubiera fracturas. Parecía que lo hubiera hecho miles de veces…

En realidad, ¿habría algo que L no fuera capaz de dominar?

— Llama a emergencias, Raito-kun. Usa la línea de allá — dijo L apuntando con un gesto de la cabeza a un teléfono que descansaba en un tablero de control — El número está configurado en el speed dial 1. Desactivaré los controles de seguridad y… todo estará bien…

L comenzó a hacer maniobras de RCP y Raito hizo como se le indicó.

El tiempo parecía eterno. El sudor empezaba a correr por la frente de L, poniendo de manifiesto el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantener vivo a Watari. Raito sabía que no tenía forma de ayudar a L sin comprometer la seguridad del anciano: aunque fuera eficiente para seguir instrucciones, jamás había tratado de reanimar a una persona… y ambos lo tenían claro. Con una precisión quirúrgica, el detective seguía con las maniobras sin decir palabra.

En menos de cinco minutos había un equipo de paramédicos listo para atender al anciano. Con asistencia, fue posible trasladarlo al área médica del edificio, que aún no había sido utilizada. En cuanto estuvo en una de las salas acondicionadas, el personal médico cerró las puertas, dejando a L y a Raito afuera.

El detective se recargó en un muro, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Por primera vez, Raito lo veía sentado en una posición diferente: sus piernas habían quedado estiradas y abiertas, bloqueando el pasillo. De algún modo, el estudiante intuía que era un mal presagio sobre la condición de L, pues ¿no solía vanagloriarse de que sentarse de su forma preferida aumentaba sus capacidades de deducción en un 40%?

Tal vez L no quería pensar por una vez.

Luego de 40 minutos, el silencio empezaba a ser tan denso que dificultaba la respiración. Raito sintió entonces la necesidad de decir algo, sin tener claro qué

— Hey, Ryuuzaki… todo estará bien… — la voz de Raito salió más débil de lo que esperaba. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por no poder proyectar la seguridad que evidentemente era necesaria en estas circunstancias.

— No. Eso no lo sabemos, Yagami-kun. Por favor, no es necesario que intentes animarme. Estoy consciente de lo que sucede y conozco los posibles desenlaces para este incidente.

Los ojos de L se movían pesadamente, buscando un punto de interés en el cual distraerse.

— Sin importar lo que suceda… hiciste lo correcto. No tenía idea de que tuvieras entrenamiento médico. Si no hubiera sido así…

— Watari estaría muerto, sí. Aprendí lo necesario para situaciones de emergencia, nada más. Pero deja de buscar un halago, mi entrenamiento médico no te conducirá a encontrar la verdadera identidad de L.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido. ¿Acaso L no podía dejar el caso Kira ni en situaciones de crisis?

— Ya te dije que no soy Kira. Sólo trataba de ser un buen amigo, ¿y así me lo agradeces?

— En realidad, debería agradecerle a tu novia, Yagami-kun. Existe un 60% de probabilidades de que la condición actual de Watari sea provocada por un exceso de presión, justo como la que Misa ejercería con tal de tener _tu cena_ lista y perfecta.

EL tono había sido neutral. La expresión hueca de L no cambió al lanzar su acusación, pero Raito estaba desarrollando la capacidad de vislumbrar las emociones que L normalmente escondía en la mirada… y sus ojos negros estaban cargados de ira. A Raito no le molestó que responsabilizara a Misa; después de todo, buscar responsables era una reacción común en las personas durante una crisis. Lo que había calado dentro de él era la implicación indirecta de su propia responsabilidad: si Raito no tuviera relación alguna con Misa, ella no estaría obsesionada con tener todo perfecto para él. Si Misa no tuviera esa preocupación, no habría acosado a Watari hasta causarle un paro. De hecho… Misa ni siquiera estaría en el edificio, pues su presencia como segundo Kira estaba inevitablemente ligada a la sospecha sobre Raito.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¿Incluso vas a culparme de esto cuando yo no tuve nada que ver? Si acaso, esto es tu culpa — y Raito se plantó frente al detective, apuntándolo con el dedo — por tener a un anciano gestionando todos tus pendientes. ¡Si esto fue por presión, no se me ocurre mayor presión que la tuya!

¡PUM!

Una patada perfectamente ejecutada había lanzado a Raito al otro lado del pasillo, chocando su cabeza contra la pared. Luego de unos momentos, L rompió el silencio.

— Ya sé que lo subestimé, Raito-kun… pero creí que él… a veces es difícil advertir el paso del tiempo, ¿sabes?

El cabello de L había cubierto buena parte de su rostro. A pesar de la fiereza en la voz, Raito encontró un tono de desesperanza absoluta. Y ahora veía cómo dos gotas inauguraban su recorrido a través de las pálidas mejillas del detective.

Oh, no.

Raito no estaba listo para esto. Ver a L llorar tendría que añadirse a la larga lista de excentricidades sobre el detective. Curiosamente, una de las características más naturales en cualquier persona se convertía en una auténtica rareza si se pensaba en L. El mejor detective del mundo no parecía capaz de ser sobrepasado por sus emociones en semejante manera.

— Ryuuzaki…

La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando salir a un miembro del personal médico.

— Tú debes ser Ryuuzaki, el otro asistente. Procediste bien, pudo haber sido demasiado tarde…

El detective se levantó de un salto, dando un tirón involuntario a Raito por culpa de la cadena. No había tiempo para halagos innecesarios.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó, aunque ya intuía la respuesta. Las cejas arqueadas, la bóca rígida. El tendón intermedio del cuello estaba tan tenso que podía percibirse la silueta a través de la piel... Ya había visto esas reacciones en quienes tenían a su cargo anunciar malas noticias.

— No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, debemos generar un coma inducido. Tal vez no sepas mucho sobre estos temas, per-

— Entiendo — interrumpió L — Pasaré a dar una despedida tentativa.

El médico se apartó, permitiéndoles pasar. Raito vio entonces que L no había escatimado en gastos de ningún tipo. La enorme sala permitía la estancia de diez personas, separadas por cortinillas de polipropileno. Había varios armarios y estantes, en los que intuía el almacenamiento de instrumental médico. Una nevera estaba en una esquina, donde seguramente habría medicamentos. A lo lejos había una mesa con aparatos cuya naturaleza no pudo descifrar.

En una de las camas yacía Watari, conectado a diferentes artefactos de soporte vital. La palidez del anciano parecía un bronceado junto al tono gris que L adquirió con tan solo mirarlo. El detective parecía en un trance, absorto en la visión de Watari semi inconsciente. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y dio un toque leve en su mano.

— Watari.

—… Ryuuzaki… ¿ya… ya es… hora?

L agachó la cabeza. El tremor de su cuerpo ansioso alcanzaba a transmitirse por el vaivén de la cadena.

— Vas a dormir un tiempo, pero cuando despiertes todo estará bien.

El anciano sonrió con debilidad. Todos en el área sabían que no había ninguna certeza… pero tampoco era necesario aclararlo.

— … ¿y cuándo despierte… volverás a… a leerme historias… como cuando tenía cinco?

— Sí… sacaremos de nuevo tus libros…

Raito quedó estupefacto. ¿Cuándo tenía cinco? ¿Cinco años? Tenía que haber otra connotación, desconocida para él… o algún efecto secundario de la medicación. Y L lo sabría y le habría seguido la corriente, ¿cierto? No tenía caso llenar los posibles últimos momentos con discusiones fútiles.

— Estoy listo… no estarás solo… — dubitativo, L hizo una señal al equipo médico, que se aproximó a paso apresurado, gestionando todo lo necesario para el coma a inducirse. Con un último acopio de voluntad, Watari declaró:

—Amicitia nostrae ... memoriam spero sempiternam fore…

Los miembros del equipo médico comenzaron con la administración de los medicamentos necesarios. En pocos instantes, Watari quedó sumido en el sueño de quienes desconocen si volverán a abrir los ojos.

— "Espero que la memoria de nuestra amistad sea eterna" — susurró Raito, traduciendo las últimas palabras que había dicho el anciano antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Del capítulo anterior: Virtus divina non est alligata sacramentis (el poder de Dios no está atado a los sacramentos)._

 _N/A/ Muchas gracias a quienes han decidido seguir esta historia. Especialmente a Fher JD, Himeko no yami y a ghost named yukimenoko por sus reviews. Espero que este fic vaya por buen camino y no se dirija a pique. Respecto a la extensión... es altamente problable que no exceda los 10 capítulos, pero todavía no lo sé. En realidad, sólo tengo claro el final de uno de mis fics (Karma) y de ése me falta mucho por abordar todavía. No quisiera que In aetérnum me dejara sin tiempo para completar otros proyectos propios y de traducción._

Edit 2: fanfiction esta volviendo a comerse palabras de mis documentos. He realizado una segunda revisión, pero si hay otro error, agradeceré mucho que me avisen.


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio se cernía pesadamente por el pasillo, que se iluminaba conforme dos individuos avanzaban hacia su destino. El tintineo ligero de la cadena y el rumor de un par de zapatos habrían sido todo lo que pudo haber escuchado cualquier observador, pues el sujeto pelinegro que dirigía el andar iba descalzo, casi flotando sobre el piso.

Los sujetos se detuvieron nuevamente en la puerta de la sala de vigilancia. La escasa iluminación provista por las lámparas de emergencia inundaba ambas figuras con una tonalidad rojiza y obscura. Los ágiles y pálidos dedos volvieron a teclear la secuencia correcta. Ya no había impaciencia en los segundos de espera.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, L entro con paso cansado. Taciturno, levantó la silla que había quedado en el suelo.

— Siéntate, Yagami-kun.

El estudiante obedeció, preguntando para sus adentros sobre la necesidad de manifestar poder mediante manifestaciones no verbales cómo mantenerse en pie, por ejemplo. Supuso que sería una defensa psicológica luego de que su estabilidad se viera mermada por los acontecimientos recientes.

L sacó su celular del bolsillo y dedicó dos minutos con veintitrés segundos al dispositivo. Después, volvió a guardar el teléfono. Raito lo observó con una curiosidad que rápidamente se transformó en impaciencia.

— ¿Ryuuzaki?

— Escucha bien, Yagami-kun. Creo que puedes comprender que esta situación lo complica todo. Por eso, a partir de hoy se tomarán nuevas medidas.

Watari, pese a su edad, era un eje fundamental para que la investigación fluyera sin dificultades. Había quedado claro para él y para el equipo de investigación desde los primeros días. Además, el trabajo en el caso Kira no era la única ocupación del anciano. ¿Cómo reemplazarí su mano derecha en el resto de sus asuntos?

El estudiante quedó esperando una explicación que no llegó.

— ¿Y bien?

— Amane Misa pasará a vivir en aislamiento. Ahora mismo, instruí a Mogi y Matsuda para que confisquen todas y cada una de sus pertenencias, incluyendo la ropa que lleve puesta. Habría preferido que Aizawa se hiciera cargo, pero esto implicaría esperar a que volviera al edificio. Creo que hay una probabilidad del 15% de que ella haya usado su carisma para obtener el nombre de Watari y...

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Misa no es Kira! Y revisaron todas sus pertenencias cuando la instalaste aquí. No hubo nada sospechoso. Además, si esto fuera por Kira, ¿por qué no usar a Watari para revelar tu nombre, o matarlo de una vez?

— Kira desea entorpecer mi investigación, como ya lo habíamos establecido en la mañana. Supongamos que Kira encontró el nombre de Watari y lo usó para controlarlo y tratar de acceder a mí. Pero Watari no sabe mi nombre... Y tal vez por eso no ha muerto todavía.

— Es más probable que Watari haya enfermado por su edad. Si Kira tuviera acceso al equipo, ya habría matado al resto del equipo para tratar de intimidar a los sobrevivientes… Por otra parte, Watari jamás habría revelado su nombre de forma voluntaria y estoy seguro de que tú ya volviste inaccesible cualquier registro real sobre él. ¿No es así?

—… Sí…

El detective se encogió ligeramente. Una mano paso limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos. Sí, claro que él había tomado todas las precauciones. A pesar de sus intentos por racionalizar, en el fondo de sus pensamientos surgía la posibilidad más obvia, simple y por tanto, más certera.

A Watari le había llegado su hora.

Él ya lo había presenciado en una infinidad de acontecimientos que se agolpaban en su memoria hasta perder el sentido. Era la única de sus ideas que consideraría mero producto de la intuición: un halo nostálgico que no podría definir a plenitud, pero que se apoderaba de los alrededores de cualquier persona a punto de morir. Incluso en los accidentes más insólitos de los que había sido testigo, esa aura de nostalgia y despedida se extendía en torno a quien estaba por marcharse.

Watari no había sido la excepción, pero él, enfrascado en el caso Kira, no se tomó el tiempo para reconocerlo.

¿Y no era ese el colmo de la ironía cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para sí?

 _¡Paf!_

El golpe en su cabeza había sido veloz, pero contundente. El detective salió de su monólogo interno y volvió al mundo que lo esperaría por siempre. El adolescente se había levantado y -a juzgar por la mano que aún tensaba la cadena, la tensión de sus músculos faciales y la mano que se enrojecía por la fuerza del golpe producido- se había cansado de esperar.

Bueno, había que reconocer que Yagami Raito no era como todo el mundo.

— ¡Es como hablar con una pared!

El puño rápido y huesudo se enterró en la cara del estudiante. La fuerza del golpe no había sido excesiva, pero al haberse dado con la mano encadenada, ambos terminaron en el suelo. L había olvidado que su destino estaba ligado al de su sospechoso hasta en las formas más triviales.

— Ojo por ojo, querido amigo...

Raito se levantó a toda velocidad, esperando continuar con la pelea, pero L no se movió. Permaneció semi recostado, con los ojos fijos por un instante en... ¿En qué?

El adolescente se percató de la pequeña caja fuerte bajo la mesita de operaciones. De acuerdo con las descripciones de Ryuuzaki y los testimonios de los detectives, había un área de máxima seguridad en el edificio, destinada a guardar valores, armas y artículos variados que requiriesen de la mayor protección. Una caja fuerte en el centro de vigilancia era innecesaria... A menos que su contenido fuera tan importante que solamente Watari y L pudieran tener constancia de su existencia.

"De todos modos, no tiene caso preguntarlo", pensó Raito, "porque va a decir que soy Kira al tener curiosidad sobre ello. Además..."

Raito se quedó estupefacto al ver que L empezó a arrastrarse con lentitud para acercarse a la caja fuerte. Apenas se escuchaba el rumor producido por la fricción entre la mezclilla contra el suelo alfombrado. ¿Sería posible que accediera a descubrir su contenido frente al principal sospechoso del caso? Raito sintió como se aceleraban su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración ante una posibilidad inusitada.

Pero, en cuanto L tocó el teclado para la combinación, retrajo la mano unos cuantos milímetros, dubitativo.

— Ya entendí, se supone que no debo ver — dijo Raito con pesadez, volteando de brazos cruzados hacia la pared opuesta. Y si hubiera visto, al menos de reojo, habría notado que, tras esa declaración, los dedos de L habían comenzado a temblar.

"¿Se supone que no debe ver?"... Sí, esa sería la acción lógica ante cualquier persona. Ante cualquiera como las incontables almas que el detective había visto surgir y desaparecer. Cualquier persona vería el contenido de la caja fuerte y se admiraría por un instante. Asumiría que la protección desmedida para objetos tan simples recaería en el valor histórico o monetario que pudieran tener. Alguien con vocación para el robo quizás trataría de memorizar la combinación, sin saber que los objetos robados no tendrían valor alguno en ninguna casa de subastas alrededor del mundo.

"Pero Yagami-kun no es como cualquier persona..."

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si le dejara ver el contenido a Yagami Raito? ¿Ser descubierto y masacrado por el asesino en serie más peligroso de la historia?

"Es una probabilidad inferior al 1%".

L sabía que los objetos, por sí mismos, serían inocuos. Aún si el sospechoso pudiera deducir su nombre con un vistazo a tales objetos, L ya tenía claro que morirse no sería sencillo. Ni siquiera con la asistencia de Kira. Y si, al final de todo, moría, contaba con que por lo menos debería servir para cerrar el caso, poniendo la soga al cuello de un sospechoso que se sintiera en la cúspide de la victoria.

Sin embargo, era imprudente subestimar la excepcional capacidad deductiva de Raito. Aunque no fuera Kira (¡improbable!) y sólo se interesara en el contenido de la caja fuerte por la curiosidad de un amigo, pondría en aprietos a L. Si en verdad fueran amigos, tendría que explicar la naturaleza de esa colección. Tendría que explicar por qué son tan importantes como para llevarlos consigo siempre, y por qué sólo Watari y él tenían acceso a ellos. Y creyendo en una amistad tan cuestionable, no se vería capaz de mentir…

Pero, de todos modos, ¿Yagami Raito sería capaz de comprender?

Presionó con velocidad la combinación, dejando que se escuchara el pitido de apertura.

— No puedo impedir a Yagami-kun que mire a dónde le plazca. Pero no puedes tocar nada.

Raito giró sorprendido. ¿En verdad estaba recibiendo un voto de confianza por parte del detective? ¿Qué podría estar guardando ahí? ¿Armas? ¿Alguna especie de suero de la verdad, para interrogarlo? ¿Información encriptada? ¿Documentos? ¿Tecnología experimental, quizás?

L empezó a sacar todos los artículos de la caja fuerte y los dispuso ordenadamente sobre el piso. Raito notó que todos estaban empaquetados con algún plástico semitransparente, al alto vacío. La confusión se apoderó del adolescente que se veía incapaz de comprender por qué el líder de la investigación sacaba un montón de banalidades del sitio más protegido del edificio… y justo durante una situación de crisis. Además, ¿qué necesidad habría de proteger tales objetos hasta del aire?

Un rosario, elaborado con cuentas de madera y una cuerda bastante corroída.

Un artefacto de bolsillo, probablemente un reloj o una brújula, cuyo armazón plateado empezaba a oxidarse.

Una pluma fuente, cuyo cuerpo estaba manchado de tinta.

Uno, dos, tres libros antiguos, dispuestos uno sobre otro. El que había quedado hasta encima hacía evidente su contenido: _The crimson fairy book, 1900._ Entre los libros, se asomó parte del último objeto que yacía al interior de la caja de seguridad.

Una fotografía, en color sepia. Se trataba de un circo o un carnaval de Occidente. Por los atuendos, Raito pensaría en la primera mitad del siglo XX. El protagonista de la fotografía era un niño de pantalones cortos, que mantenía una sonrisa auténtica, pero limitada, ante la cámara. Sus ojos pequeños parecían complementar la alegría que no se manifestaba en la boca. El cabello obscuro, relamido hacia atrás. El niño no estaba solo, teniendo asido de la mano a alguien…

— Bien, no falta nada — murmuró L, empujando la fotografía entre los libros al notar el interés del estudiante. — Habrá que mantener la guardia, en cualquier caso. No se puede exceder en precauciones.

Fue entonces cuando Raito comprendió.

El detective no consideraría esos objetos viejos, pero ordinarios, como algo de valor monetario. No cuando estaba claro que su solvencia económica podía permitirse lujos más interesantes (como levantar un edificio para resolver un caso). Entonces, la importancia de tales artículos debería ser emocional. Raito recordaba a Watari rogando que sacaran sus libros, antes de caer en la inconsciencia… los libros que leía cuando tenía cinco. Cinco años. Un libro de cuentos seguro se ajustaría a sus lecturas de infancia. Entonces, el niño de la fotografía debía ser Watari. ¿Qué otro motivo habría para guardar con tal cuidado una imagen cualquiera? Si eran objetos de Watari, con valor sentimental, lo más probable es que esa fotografía fuera suya. Quizás la única que le hubieran tomado en su infancia, dado el contexto de entreguerras. Y por eso a L le preocupaba que el contenido hubiera sido saqueado. ¿Qué tal si Kira podía valerse de una imagen antigua para descubrir el nombre de su siguiente víctima?

En esos objetos – y la fotografía, principalmente – residía la posibilidad de dilucidar la identidad de Watari… ¿y de L, tal vez?

— Ese niño es Watari, ¿verdad?

L había empezado a guardar los artículos de vuelta a la caja fuerte. Al momento de escuchar la pregunta, sonrió a medias.

— Tu inteligencia nunca me decepciona, Yagami-kun.

— No creí que Watari fuera del tipo sentimental, como para cargar con sus recuerdos a todos lados…

— Efectivamente, esa sería una conducta atípica en él — respondió L, mientras volvía a cerrar la caja de seguridad.

— ¿Entonces, por qué…?

L suspiró.

— Supongo que cuando un alma envejece, necesita recordatorios constantes de su propia existencia.

El detective volvió a enfilarse al exterior de la sala, arrastrando al confundido estudiante bajo la marcha de sus pasos desanimados.

N/A: gracias (de nuevo) a quienes lean, sigan y estén al pendiente de esta historia. Como he mencionado antes, el rumbo de este fic no va claro, pero sí que lo terminaré. No hay mucho que decir sobre este capítulo. Sólo que lo escribí cuando se supone que debería estar pensando sobre mi futuro y esas cosas. Respecto a mis otros trabajos, éstos avanzarán un poquito más lento, porque finalmente conseguí trabajo... un trabajo que me come todas las horas de todos los días. A quienes todavía no entran en la vida adulta sólo puedo decirles: no lo hagan, es una trampa. Cambio y fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Los primeros dos días habían sido una pesadilla para Misa, Raito y el equipo de investigación. Ya que Watari seguía inconsciente, fue necesario repartir sus funciones. El jefe Yagami y Aizawa fueron elegidos como los únicos elementos de confianza para rotar cada dos horas en el centro de vigilancia. También quedaron a cargo de hacer los chequeos de seguridad que L, por estar encadenado al sospechoso, no podría hacer por sí mismo.

Misa había sido puesta en aislamiento dentro de su piso, una vez que no se encontró nada sospechoso entre sus pertenencias. Para L era indispensable no bajar la guardia, en caso de que hubiera estado conectada al penoso incidente de Watari. Por ello, Mogi fue el elegido para hacerle compañía a la chica y atender sus necesidades de supervivencia las 24 horas del día. Ante tal elección, Matsuda había soltado un bufido casi inaudible… que infortunadamente no pasó desapercibido.

— Matsuda, a partir de hoy estás encargado de la preparación de todos los alimentos.

Y, desde esa declaración emitida por L a las 8:07 horas del miércoles, el pobre detective había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina. Como refinamiento especial de su mal humor, L había prohibido la adquisición de comida instantánea ("puede estar envenenada"), así que Matsuda sólo contaba con el enorme almacén con provisiones para preparar comida de supervivencia por semanas.

Como consecuencia inmediata, el ritmo de la investigación se redujo estrepitosamente. Para contribuir al ambiente desalentador, Matsuda no dominaba el arte de la repostería y la reserva de postres se había terminado a las 53 horas con 22 minutos. El mal humor de L se transpiraba en cada pulgada del edificio… siendo Yagami Raito la víctima inevitable de todos sus desplantes.

— _¡Ryuuzaki,_ — había sonado la voz de Aizawa desde el intercom — _ya estoy harto de estar aquí! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! Kira sigue matando personas… ¡y me pones a ver pasillos vacíos a través de las cámaras!_

L tomó una taza de té y empezó a disolver cubos de azúcar en ella.

— Lo dices como si tenerte sentado viendo pistas vacías ayudara para resolver el caso. — fue la respuesta cortante del detective.

— Ryuuzaki, no estás hablando en serio… Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por encontrar indicios — el jefe Yagami buscaba una reconciliación, pero no pudo encubrir la inconformidad de su voz.

— Y sus mejores esfuerzos son inútiles… — el té empezaba a adquirir la consistencia de una melaza. — casi tanto como esta conversación que no conducirá a ningún lado. Propongo que dejemos de perder el tiempo y…

— _¡¿PERDER EL TIEMPO?! ¿ES EN SERIO? ¡TÚ NOS TIENES REEMPLAZANDO A TU MAYORDOMO EN LUGAR DE INVESTIGAR!_

L se levantó de un salto, haciendo que su silla giratoria se desbalanceara. Miró directamente a la cámara con una furia que Raito jamás había visto. Los puños cerrados temblaban y el acelerado movimiento de la caja torácica de L hacían evidente lo que él trataba de controlar: había llegado a su límite.

— …él no es mi mayordomo… — murmuró el detective trémulo de ira, de forma que sólo el adolescente lo había oído. Pese a que la voz empezaba a modularse, los ojos negros no abandonaron una expresión furibunda que habría desarmado a Aizawa de haber estado enfrente — … Señor Aizawa, he reconsiderado y tiene razón. El jefe Yagami, Matsuda y usted deberían estar investigando. Las funciones que están cubriendo en lugar de Watari son aquellas orientadas a la seguridad del equipo… pero Watari atendía muchos otros asuntos y…

El detective empezó a caminar por la sala y jugar con su labio inferior. Quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que apenas notó cuando Raito detuvo su andar al poner su mano en el hombro izquierdo.

— Ryuuzaki, ¿qué es lo que propones?

— El equipo deberá abandonar la sede de investigaciones y continuar con trabajo de campo. Enviarán los reportes de sus avances todos los días a las 19 horas.

— _¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!_

El jefe Yagami se encogió un poco con el chillido agudo que acompañó el grito desde el intercom.

— Ryuuzaki, ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿No avanzaremos con mayor lentitud?

— La productividad del trabajo aquí se ha reducido en un 75% desde que están cubriendo las funciones de Watari. Los indicios obtenidos por medios informáticos no están rindiendo resultados. Si ustedes permanecen aquí, entorpecen el trabajo al tener que establecer roles para asegurar la seguridad en un edificio tan grande. Salir a hacer trabajo de campo es la opción más lógica para continuar trabajando en el caso.

Raito frunció el ceño. Esto no le estaba gustando ni un ápice.

— Pero eso también arriesga a los miembros del equipo. No es sensato dividirnos ahora, y menos cuando…

— ¿Menos cuando no quieres quedarte solo conmigo en el edificio, Yagami-kun? ¿Temes por tu integridad física en uno de los edificios de acceso restringido más seguros del mundo?

Raito quedó atónito y desarmado. ¿Cómo es que L había contemplado esa posibilidad tan rápido? Era cierto. Raito era el único que había visto al detective quebrarse ante la caída de Watari y la evolución de su condición psicológica en las últimas horas. Los exabruptos, la amargura en sus comentarios, sus disposiciones arbitrarias disfrazadas de eficiencia…

Pequeñas demostraciones de que había un ser humano ahí dentro. Muy en el fondo, L contenía algo de humanidad dentro de sí. Y Raito estaba convencido de que esa humanidad estaba por desbordar lo que le quedaba de cordura. Y si Raito era la única persona incapaz de separarse del detective, era sensato considerar que L sería capaz de descargar sus frustraciones con él.

Entonces, ¿cómo afrontar esta disyuntiva?

 _"¡Piensa con cuidado! Si confirmo su afirmación, sólo servirá para hacerme ver débil ante el resto del equipo… y me veré forzado a cuestionar su integridad psicológica. Lo cual, a su vez, provocaría que L incremente sus sospechas de ser Kira. Además… él es quien conduce la investigación. Ni mi padre tiene la autoridad para llevar una opinión contraria ahora que la NPA nos ha dado la espalda. Pero si respondo que no, L dirá que miento y en cualquier caso dirá que es una conducta propia de Kira. Entonces…"_

— En realidad, me preocupa que nosotros reduzcamos nuestra productividad en el edificio. Sin refuerzos, tendremos que atender todos los asuntos domésticos y, además, analizar los reportes que envíe el equipo. Será igual o peor que seguir trabajando todos juntos desde aquí.

Ryuuzaki empezó a caminar por la sala y llevó el pulgar a la boca. Sólo Raito se percató del temblor contenido que se percibía a través de la cadena.

— Esta situación no me gusta nada. Si seguimos encerrados no haremos más que perder el tiempo, como lo ha ilustrado el señor Aizawa con tanta eficiencia. Mi propuesta es la más lógica para seguir investigando... Sí, no hay mejor opción. Ya que Mogi está custodiando a Misa, no puede dejar el edificio. El resto de ustedes prepárese para salir en plazo de una hora. Incluyendo a Matsuda. Tendremos que cocinar nosotros mismos, Yagami-kun.

— _¿Y NOSOTROS QUÉ? ¡VAMOS A JUGARNOS EL PELLEJO MIENTRAS TÚ JUEGAS A LA COMIDA!_

El detective Yagami masajeó las sienes con sus dedos, soltando un suspiro desalentado. Entre el temperamento normal de Aizawa y la reciente volatilidad de L, se sentía debilitado. Los nulos avances de la investigación sólo contribuían a viciar el ambiente cada vez más… y L parecía agobiado. Un poco de aire fresco no caería mal a nadie… y serviría para ayudar al mejor detective del mundo a despejar su mente.

— Por favor, Aizawa, conserva la calma. L tiene razón. Prepararemos nuestras cosas.

Raito quedó estupefacto. Si su padre no ponía ninguna objeción significaba que el estrés los había afectado a todos a niveles que él no había contemplado. El jefe de policía estaba por dejar a su hijo solo con una persona inestable en un edificio desierto… con tal de mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Un bufido escapó de labios del único en la sala que no tenía decisión sobre su destino.

 _Perfecto. Justo lo que me faltaba._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

En treinta y seis minutos, el edificio había sido desalojado. Habían acordado que trabajarían sólo en las áreas más indispensables. Así, aislaron completamente el resto de los pisos, dejando sólo el ala médica, el área de seguridad, el piso de Misa y la sala de investigaciones como espacios disponibles. L había dispuesto, por consecuente, que Raito y él tendrían que dormir en las camas del área médica.

— Es para gestionar eficientemente tiempo y recursos, Yagami-kun — había dicho.

Raito asintió, aunque intuía que tales disposiciones tenían como propósito disfrazar una obviedad emocional, que se confirmó en cuanto regresaron al cuarto de cámaras.

A Raito no le gustaba ver todo con esa luz rojiza, que le recordaba los cuartos obscuros de los estudios fotográficos. La iluminación daba un aire de sordidez con el que jamás podría sentirse cómodo. Perplejo, Raito vio cómo L volvía a abrir la caja fuerte y tomaba todo su contenido, guardándolo en una maletita.

— Creí que querían mantener todas esas cosas bajo resguardo — dijo Raito, tendiendo una mano para ayudar al detective a ponerse en pie.

— Así es, pero — L aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida y se levantó con rapidez — es probable que no tengamos mucho tiempo. Vamos.

Salieron del cuarto de cámaras y se dirigieron al área médica. El equipo médico seguía monitoreando al anciano inconsciente que reposaba en una de las camas al rincón.

L dejó la maleta en el suelo y alzó la voz con una seguridad que Raito no había visto en días.

— Caballeros, agradecemos sus servicios. Sin embargo, como han indicado en los reportes solicitados por L cada hora, nuestro paciente se encuentra estable y fuera de riesgo… más allá de su obvia condición. Está claro que no se encuentran con las facilidades para emitir un diagnóstico completo y...

Uno de los médicos interrumpió, contrariado.

— Como hemos sugerido en cada reporte, lo mejor para este paciente es trasladarlo a una instalación más apropiada. Aquí se cuenta con equipo de primer nivel, pero es limitado y no corresponde a lo que necesitamos. Si L lo considerara, podríamos…

— Está fuera de discusión. El paciente no se mueve de aquí, pero ustedes sí. Sus servicios ya no son requeridos. Tomen sus pertenencias y retírense.

Los murmullos del personal médico no se hicieron esperar.

— Usted comprenderá que no hemos recibido notificación oficial de L respecto a … esto. Quizás usted haya tomado el rol de Watari, pero ni siquiera él tenía atribuciones para despedir al personal… Esto es muy irregular…

L metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó un revolver.

— ¿Ryuuzaki, qué demonios…?

El detective apuntó con el arma hacia el jefe del personal médico, sin miramientos. Dio un paso. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

El cañón estaba a escasos centímetros de un cráneo. Raito jamás había visto una mirada tan vacía en el detective. La absoluta seguridad con la que manejaba el arma era abrumadora. ¿Finalmente había perdido el juicio?

— Entonces, que sea irregular. Salgan del edificio ahora mismo. Sus pertenencias serán enviadas por paquetería cuando L lo considere conveniente.

— … S-sí… p-p-pero… no dispare… por favor… n-no…— el médico sudaba copiosamente y comenzó a desplazarse lentamente, siguiendo a los compañeros que avanzaban hacia la puerta con lentitud. L no se movió.

 _"Por favor… no…"_

 _Un destello. Un hombre adulto. Complexión media. Cabello ralo, bigote engomado. El dueño del circo. Animales enjaulados alrededor._

No… Estaba en una sala de hospital. No en un circo. Pero el llanto… era tan similar.

 _El dueño del circo que ahora lloraba, con el cañón apuntando directo a su frente. El hedor del estiércol lo repugnaba._

— Ryuuzaki, ¿me escuchas?

 _Había visto cómo el sujeto apaleaba al niño. Tenía que pagar. Y si ese era el precio final de su inmortalidad, habría valido la pena…_

— Voy a tomar el arma…. ¿sientes eso en tu brazo? Es mi mano… escúchame… no hagas nada…

Raito deslizaba lentamente su mano para alcanzar el revólver. Desde que L había emitido su amenaza, había quedado petrificado, como en una especie de trance. Su mirada vacía indicaba que su mente vagaba por algún otro lugar, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. ¿Una disociación, quizás? El médico, aterrado, no se atrevía a moverse. Y dado que L no reaccionaba, estaba en sus manos resolver la situación.

— …Baja el arma y podremos ir a ver a Watari, ¿suena bien? — aunque trataba de sonar tranquilo, Raito era presa del pánico. No había transcurrido una hora desde que los detectives se habían marchado y todo estaba de cabeza.

 _Watari._

 _El niño desarrapado que había sido esclavo del dueño del circo. El niño que había sido vendido por un orfanato con tal de que se libraran de una boca que alimentar. Tiempos difíciles para todos._

— _¿Así que nunca te dieron un nombre?… Bien, a partir de ahora te llamaré… Watari. Al menos en lo que conseguimos documentos para ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

— … Sí… Watari… a partir de ahora te llamaré Watari…

L bajó lentamente el brazo y aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre el arma. Raito se apresuró a tomarla y ponerle el seguro.

Sólo entonces, los médicos salieron despavoridos.

— Ryuuzaki, ¿me escuchas?

El detective giró la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido.

— Estoy… confundido… — murmuró.

Raito pasó una mano por sus cabellos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un trance disociativo? No había mucho tiempo para pensar. Sentó a Ryuuzaki en el suelo y se colocó frente a él.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

L barrió con la mirada su alrededor. Trataba de conectar sus ideas, pero era demasiado difícil. Los nubarrones se imponían a su pensamiento.

— Hospital…

Raito se percató de que esa respuesta no garantizaba nada. Sólo que Ryuuzaki podría haber deducido su ubicación con observar el entorno… pero nada más.

— ¿Sabes quién eres?

Los ojos de L seguían vacíos, ausentes.

— Soy… Ryuuzaki… yo… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo usando ese nombre?

El estudiante quedó perplejo.

— No tengo idea. Unos meses, por lo menos. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

L observó a su interlocutor por varios instantes. La niebla comenzaba a disiparse… y si algo tenía claro es que su nombre jamás debía revelarse.

Y el chico… ese chico era importante… y la cadena… ¿por qué estaba encadenado a ese sujeto?

Repentinamente, los nubarrones desaparecieron. Los engranajes de su mente volvían a funcionar con normalidad. Vaya que Yagami Raito aprovecharía cada oportunidad, por sucia que fuese, con tal de sacar información. Decepcionante.

— Naturalmente, Yagami-kun. Pero es información que no voy a revelar a Kira.

La ira se apoderó del estudiante, quien se levantó abruptamente.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Evito que causes una masacre, ¿y así me lo agradeces?! ¿Diciendo que soy Kira? ¡Pudiste haber herido a alguien y… y… ¿acaso perdiste el juicio? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

L también se levantó, yendo por su maletita para acomodarla en una de las repisas. Mientras arrastraba a su sospechoso, se disculpó.

— Sé que mi conducta fue inapropiada, Yagami-kun. No es necesario regodearte en eso. Pero ya que ocurrió este incidente frente a ti, debes tener algo muy claro…

— ¿Inapropiada? ¡Casi le vuelas los sesos a un tipo! ¿Y qué me dices de tu disociación? ¡Dios! Eres un peligro… un peligro para ti y los demás…

— No si es que el arma jamás está cargada, Yagami-kun.

L señaló el bolsillo de Raito, donde ahora se asomaba el revólver confiscado. Dubitativo, Raito lo tomó y abrió el barril...

En efecto, el arma estaba descargada.

Los pensamientos de Raito volaron a gran velocidad. ¿Por qué L llevaba un arma y no se tomaba la molestia de cargarla? ¿Mera intimidación hacia amenazas potenciales? ¿Se habría olvidado de la munición en la bodega de seguridad?

 _"No… la lleva descargada porque ésta no es la primera vez que Ryuuzaki se pierde dentro de su cabeza. El arma jamás está cargada por eso, para evitar que cometa una imprudencia. De otro modo… Ahora que lo pienso, sólo Watari ha entrado a la bodega donde se guardan las armas… L no tiene acceso a su propio armamento, porque sabe que es vulnerable a estos cuadros disociativos y dejó a Watari a cargo."_

— Descuida, Yagami-kun. Esta fue una situación extraordinaria que no se repetirá. Me haré cargo de ello y no tendrás que preocuparte.

Los ojos de Raito se detuvieron en los objetos que L estaba acomodando en el cajón. Los productos de la caja fuerte que había sido vaciada hace unos minutos. Hmm…

— ¿Por qué llevas esas cosas a todos lados?

— Como discutimos anteriormente, se trata de Watari. A su edad, él disfruta de sus…

— Si fueran propiedad de Watari, sería más seguro guardarlas en la bodega, junto con los otros artículos de valor. No tendría problemas en ir por algún objeto cuando lo necesitara. Pero se guardan aparte porque son tus cosas. Como tú no tienes acceso a las armas gracias a tus "incidentes", deben estar en un sitio al que tú sí puedas acceder.

El detective recargó ambas manos en el mueble. Estaba al límite de su cansancio. ¿Qué más daba si mentía o no? Watari no estaba, y si había otro episodio disociativo, necesitaría de Raito para volver al presente. Decidió que sería necesario decir la verdad… a medias.

— Estas cosas son lo único que me conecta con el pasado. Para alguien que ha pasado toda su vida arraigado a un hogar y una familia, puede ser difícil de comprender. Pero he vivido en tantos lugares y bajo tantos nombres que a veces es complicado reencontrar el hilo conductor de mi historia.

Raito se sorprendió. Parecía una respuesta sincera. Pero esa franqueza, al mismo tiempo, era sospechosa. L no era una persona que soltara todas sus cartas en una sola jugada, por lo que eso bastaba para creer que habría algo más.

 _Facta, non verba._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _N/A: ¿creerán que este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde hace un mes, pero me olvidé de subirlo? A modo de recompensa, subiré el siguiente capítulo hoy. ¿No es fantástico? Debería, porque el siguiente capítulo es justo lo que escribí primero y lo que me dio la idea para todo el fic. Un fic deforme y un poco extraño que, tristemente, no será muy largo. Espero que les guste y, tanto si fue satisfactorio como si no, me lo hagan saber. Cambio y fuera._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nagasaki, 1597._

Dentro de la celda, el prisionero esperaba el día en que finalmente le dieran sentencia. Las paredes mohosas habían sido la única fuente de líquidos en varios días y las ratas empezaban a amenazar con devorar su carne casi pegada a los huesos. A momentos, se preocupaba de que ya lo hubieran sentenciado a morir de hambre, o que se hubieran olvidado completamente de él.

En completa obscuridad, había empezado a perder noción del tiempo. Al principio había depositado toda su cordura en las plegarias que había aprendido en el seminario. No obstante, su fe se resquebrajaba conforme pasaba el tiempo sumido en la incertidumbre. Suponía que los otros, misioneros como él, ya habían sido ejecutados. La gente de esta isla tenía una particular preferencia por la refinación de la violencia. El misionero sabía que el tormento de la carne serviría para absolver sus pecados... pero la misma fragilidad de su condición humana lo hacía dudar sobre las razones que lo habían conducido a esta tortura.

Su vida había sido consagrada a servir a Dios. ¿Cuál era la justicia divina, entonces, al permitir que un siervo de Dios cayera en manos de herejes? ¿Por qué razón Dios los había abandonado? ¿No era la expansión del cristianismo una expresión de voluntad divina?

Su misión había fracasado. Dios había fracasado. Y él... No. Aún no. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir victorioso de la batalla dentro de su conciencia.

No obstante, cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistirse al razonamiento dentro de su cabeza. Tal vez por su inherente fragilidad, o las duras condiciones que enloquecerían a cualquiera. Ningún rezo fue suficiente para satisfacer el lado más lógico de su personalidad. Y esa parte de él le repetía que las probabilidades apuntaban a que, si Dios existe, no le importaría en lo más mínimo el destino de simples humanos. O bien, existe, pero no de la forma en que se leía en las Escrituras.

¿Por qué otra razón permitiría el Creador el tormento y la muerte de sus emisarios? Había por lo menos tres opciones: la primera, que no eran sus emisarios y, por lo tanto, estaban violando la verdadera palabra de Dios. La segunda, que el destino de los emisarios era el sufrimiento, para disfrute de la divinidad que les haya asignado esa misión. La tercera, que los humanos que se adjudicaban acciones en nombre de Dios no eran dignos de sus títulos y, por lo tanto, Dios los castigaba al dirigir sus pasos a tierras infieles… En cualquier caso, quedaba claro que no habría justicia.

Llorando de desesperación, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, decidió hacer pública su apostasía. Qué más daba si estaba en lo cierto o no. Con fe o sin ella, ya llegaría su turno de conocer lo más hondo del infierno. Al final de cuentas…

— Detestatio sacrorum… Atrox melior dulcissima veritas mendaciis…

La puerta corroída de su celda se abrió pesadamente, permitiendo que la luz de una lámpara entrara al inmundo recinto. Un guardia lo esperaba con cuerda en mano.

— Es hora.

El misionero fue conducido por un estrecho pasillo, con las manos atadas a sus espaldas. Se preguntaba por qué los tribunales habían tardado tanto en definir su condena. El carecía de rango, dinero o influencias. Había sido su primer desembarco como misionero y, pese a su gran intelecto, tenía severas dificultades para cautivar a la gente. Su principal razón para ingresar al sacerdocio habían sido los libros: era la única oportunidad para que él pudiera tener uno de esos valiosos objetos entre sus manos.

Finalmente, había pagado el precio.

Los guardias lo condujeron fuera de la prisión y se adentraron en el bosque. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el misionero podía ver el cielo estrellado. Sus custodios apagaron la lámpara, por lo que no pudieron ver la confusión en el rostro del cautivo. Una vez que se alejaron de cualquier rastro de civilización, uno de ellos cortó la cuerda que amenazaba con desangrar sus muñecas...

— ¿Por qué...?

El guardia lo ignoró completamente y, al mismo tiempo que su compañero, desenfundó su katana lentamente. El misionero cayó de rodillas, comprendiéndolo. Seria decapitado, una muerte piadosa para un clérigo insignificante. Cerró los ojos...

Y el choque de aceros lo obligó a mirar de nuevo. Frente a él, los dos guardias combatían a muerte. Atónito, contempló los hábiles movimientos de los contrincantes. En verdad que la fama de los guerreros japoneses estaba fundamentada. Hasta los militares de menor rango hacían gala de un amplio despliegue de habilidades de combate. Entrenados en las mismas artes, los guardias ejecutaban lo que parecía una danza coreografiada… si bien sus miradas ausentes y desprovistas de emoción, le hicieron ver al misionero que se encontraba ante la cúspide de lo inusual.

Un hilo de sangre salpicó su cara repentinamente. Temblando, apenas daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido: al mismo tiempo, los guardias habían cercenado la yugular del otro, cayendo al suelo con la pesadez de un tronco recién cortado. La sangre que emanaba a borbotones de sus gargantas comenzaba a formar un charco viscoso en el suelo.

Se oyó el ruido de un trueno.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer en el bosque. El prisionero empezó a correr, impulsado por la adrenalina. Los cortes que se marcaban en su piel por las ramas que se quebraban a su paso fueron desapercibidos.

Sí. Le había estado rezando al dios equivocado todos estos años.


End file.
